


Pierced

by Quente



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Fantasizing, Longing, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: What if Haruki wrote lyrics about Akihiko?What if Akihiko found them?~This is a tiny meditation on the moments after Haruki's birthday in Anime episode 11.





	Pierced

If Haruki could write a song, it would be about the glint of light off metal. 

Ever since he was a kid, he was drawn to the dangerous edge of things: the blade of the fish knife that his big sister didn’t let him touch, the boy at school with the reputation of being a bully, the thought of a career in music that might flame out before it even began.

But most of all, whenever Haruki scrawled in the edges of his notebooks in class, the poetry was about the way light gleamed off the metal of piercings -- sharp metal that broke through flesh, fastening it in a way that looked both painful and compelling. Hard and soft beneath the teeth -- rasping against the tongue. 

And that’s what he was staring at now, sitting on the floor of his apartment, shaving cream still sticky in his long hair. There was a guy on the couch with drummer calluses and painfully short blond hair, glinting everywhere with hints of metal.

Haruki took a quick photo with his phone, something to stare at to put him to sleep at night. He took a breath and let his eyes wander, up the hard lines of the arms to the strong lines of the neck. Haruki was pretty confident in his sexuality, and it never bothered him to find beautiful men attractive. But he’d never felt this level of attraction before, something to make his heart ache as deeply as his balls.

He let his eyes snag on a piercing and wondered yet again what it would be like to toy with it beneath his lips and tongue. Was it more sensitive there, around the piercing hole? Haruki imagined it was, imagined the hint of pain he could give to tug it between his teeth, gentling it back down with his tongue.

(The lines he wrote were always borderline erotic, and that’s why Haruki never showed anyone his lyrics. They were his fantasies of being shocked into awakeness, arrested by the difference between soft and rough. They were hopeless lines about getting carried away beyond reason.)

Where else, Haruki thought to himself, was he pierced? And by ‘he,’ not even Haruki’s inner voice could deny that there was only one man who could make Haruki feel so breathlessly curious. By ‘he,’ Haruki meant Kaji Akihiko.

Even though every day was a climax just to be near Kaji (or so he told himself over and over and fucking over), every day was also an aching lesson in restraint. It took a lot to not brush the sweat from Kaji’s neck after a hard session in the studio, or hold his gaze when they brought the tips of their cigarettes together to light them. And most of all, with the band working on another song -- it was an exercise in Haruki’s restraint to not belt out the words in his heart in time to the plucking of his bass.

Haruki sighed, thinking back through his day. It wasn’t the most fun birthday he’d ever had, although he had to admit it made for compelling content on their band Twitter. The kids were on their way back home, posting dangerously flirtatious things about a festival that made Haruki’s eyebrows twitch...and there was Kaji, asleep on Haruki’s couch. 

Squirming. Kaji was squirming. It was so freaking adorable -- especially reaching his hand out to clutch the pillow, worming under it for warmth. Haruki felt his face change into a soft and probably ridiculous smile -- and then he froze.

Crap, had he moved his lyric notebook out from under there, or not?

“Mh?” Kaji’s eyes fluttered awake, and Haruki sucked in his breath.

Craaaaaaaaap.

A second later, Kaji blinked sleepily, pulling out a notebook from under the cushion. “Porn? I admit I’m kinda curious. You never struck me as all that perverted, but let’s see what kind of porn a person like Haruki-kun might enjoy… I bet you like schoolgirls. Cute tiny women like that one girlfriend of yours.”

“It’s not porn, you dirty-minded weirdo --” Haruki tried, scooting quickly closer.

“Wait, it’s a notebook. Why would you hide a school notebook under the pillows?”

“I must have just shoved it there when I was cleaning --” Haruki said, scooting even closer to pry the notebook out from Kaji’s fingers.

“Nope, I’m pretty sure this is interesting,” Kaji said, much more alertly. He sat up and shifted to protect his grip.

“It’s just boring stuff, you don’t have to --”

“So what is it that you wanted to hide under the couch so badly? Is it …” Kaji opened the notebook. “Haruki-kun, you’re holding out on us. You’re writing lyrics. Why are you hiding them, though? You could have saved us from that total gamble, or given us another song…”

“Don’t you dare fucking read them, you --”

But Kaji turned his back to ward Haruki off, sheltering the notebook with the breadth of his shoulders, and read.

“The light was trapped, my eyes trapped too,  
Your flesh transformed my joy to longing,  
What I’ve wanted to do with you, for you,  
Matters less than just belonging --”

“STOP!” Haruki covered his face, cheeks burning. Hearing his words read out by Kaji’s voice made him cringe, nothing was truly good enough, and it always fell far short of what he meant. “It’s fucking embarrassing.”

“What’s this about? A girl?”

Haruki let the silence lapse just a little too long. “Yeah, just a girl.”

“But why hide it.” Kaji’s eyes narrowed and he looked back at the notebook, scanning another page.

“Just stop, please.” Any more pages and Haruki was pretty sure Kaji would start putting the pieces together.

“I’d let your hard limbs overtake me  
Have me any way you want  
Your body breaks and unmakes me  
Playing my body like a savant --”

“Haruki, are you sure this is about a girl?”

Fuck. Haruki knew he’d let the silence go on for too long before he forced out an embarrassed, “No, it’s not actually about a girl.” And then, because he was pretty sure the secret would be out on the very next page, he threw himself over Kaji’s lap to grapple the book out of his hands. Anything but the lines about the piercings.

“Hey! Damnit, it was just getting good,” Kaji said, scrambling to keep hold. 

“Fuck. You,” Haruki gritted out, finally getting his hands around his notebook and shoving it quickly down the front of his pants. Sacred territory -- Kaji would have to get very close and personal to get his hands on it now.

But Kaji stopped moving, his eyes thoughtful on Haruki’s face, his hands stilling. They were sitting in an embarrassing position anyway, Haruki straddling Kaji’s legs, Kaji’s hands around his wrists. Looking at each other, feeling the heat from Kaji’s body under his legs and against his hands, Haruki broke their gaze first.

“Tch. Stop, idiot. I don’t want to share because it’s nowhere near what I want to say yet.”

“Haruki--”

That thoughtful voice again, low and curling around the base of his spine like a tongue.

“Nope,” Haruki gritted out, and clambered awkwardly off Kaji. “Time for a smoke. You -- sleep or go home.”

“Hmmmm.” Kaji’s hum followed Haruki as he stomped to the balcony door, feeling sweat break out across his brow, hands cradling the notebook against his groin.

Outside, resting his head on his hands, Haruki tried to cool his skin.

Jeez, that was close. Close to giving it all away. 

This guy was going to be the fucking death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> And eventually they bone, right? RIGHT?


End file.
